The research proposed here will identify several components that are deemed essential for the development of alcohol-related culturally appropriate preventive interventions that target Mexican Americans. The proposed project has the following specific objective: To identify the culture- specific attitudes, expectancies, and norms held by Mexican-Americans regarding: (a) alcoholic beverage consumption in general; (b) heavy drinking; and (c) driving under the influence of alcohol (DUI). In order to meet this objective, random samples of Mexican Americans and nonHispanic Whites in Los Angeles, California and in San Antonio, Texas will be interviewed over the telephone in order to identify their culture-specific attitudes, norms, and expectancies related to alcoholic beverages consumption, heavy drinking, and DUI.